Alchemy Transcending Time
by Triela-chan
Summary: When Ed and Al are finally reunited, Ed finally meets up with his old friend Triela Kakoron. In a twist of fate, he ends up in Hokkaido Japan. Ed and Al finally meet love and rivals in Alchemy Transcending Time


AN: In this story, there are a lot of my original characters in here. If a new character is introduced in a chapter, I'll provide brief character bios on them:

Triela Kakoron:

Age- 17

Childhood friend of Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. She lived near Rockbell Automail until her mother died. She now secretly works for the spirit world in present day, Hokkaido, Japan.

This is just my own version of FullMetal Alchemist that I came up with. This takes place after the movie, when Ed and Al are reunited in Munich. I don't think this story will be all that long but enjoy!!

I do not own any of FullMetal Alchemist's characters, only Triela

It was a hot, summer day in Munich. Edward had his coat thrown over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up as he made his way down the cobblestone streets. He walked up to the front door of the apartment building and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

'_It's days like these that get me wondering how he managed to build rockets in such heat...' _Edward thought to himself.

Ed pushed open the doors and made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He paused at one of the landings and stared at the stairs.

'_It sure brings back a lot of memories though...'_ he thought.

He rubbed his head, retracing back to when his friend left in order to finish his rockets to get to Amestris. He laughed to himself and continued up the stairs until he found himself in front of his apartment. He unlocked the door and let himself in.

"Hey, Al!" Ed shouted. "I'm back!"

"You don't have to shout, Brother." chuckled Alphonse as he put down his book. "Where were you anyway?"

"Well I had to go search for all of Alphonse's old co-workers" he said as he forced himself to grin. "I can't really let them work without their leader while I know he won't ever come back, now can I?"

Alphonse's face became solemn. "You mean, Alphonse Heidrich right...?" Al said, his voice trailing off.

"Yea." Ed replied, sitting himself down in the chair across from Al. He turned on the fan and let the cool air brush against his face as Al hid his face in the "Liquid Feul Rockets" book.

'_It seems like just yesterday, he left...' _Edward thought.

Edward's daze was interrupted by one of the doors shutting. He looked up and saw Noah with her bags in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said with a smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Eh, it's no problem." Ed reassured, scratching his head. "What's with the bags?"

"Huh? I thought I told you already..." Noah said to him, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Eh...did you?" Ed asked, laughing nervously. "Must've forgot, my mistake, hehheh"

"OR you just didn't feel like paying attention." Al snickered. "Too busy daydreaming about who knows what!"

"Yea- wait what's that supposed to mean?!" Ed shouted.

"No need to get defensive..." Al put down his book, smirking. "I bet it wasn't _something_ more like _someone_!!"

"Eh, shut up, it's not like that!!" Ed replied, blushing. He didn't have those feelings for anyone, let alone another guy. But just the fact that his own BROTHER would find something like that out was creepy enough.

"Anyway..." Al explained. "Noah said she was going back to her home country, Egypt, remember?"

"Huh? Really?" Ed asked.

"I give up..." Al muttered to himself, hanging his head.

Noah chuckled. "That's right. A group of our people thought it would be safer if we went back to Egypt rather than to risk of being mistreated again. I decided to go along with them. I'm a wanderer, just like you two, remember?"

Ed laughed. Clearly, Noah knew what she was talking about. "Yea I guess so..." he replied. Ed stood up from his chair and so did Al. "So, I guess this is goodbye, then?"

Noah shook her head. "I never say goodbye..." she explained. "Unless I'll never see that person again. You should do well to do the same. Otherwise you might jinx it and never see the person you said goodbye to again."

"You know, Brother, she does have a point..." Al said.

"Ok, then..." Ed said. "Well...eh...what do I say then?"

"Ugh, Ed!" Al remarked. "You're so dense!"

Noah chuckled. "Until we meet again, Edward, Alphonse."

"Yea!" Al said to her, smiling while Ed nodded. "See you soon!"

Noah bowed to the brothers and smiled. "Until then." she said, and with that she was out the door.

Ed sat back in front of the fan again as Al reached for his book. "One by one, they just keep going..." Ed said. "Soon we'll have no one left..."

"Like you're any different!" Al laughed. "You sacrificed being with all of our family back home to stay here and destroy the gate."

"Yea..." Ed sighed. Obviously this subject wasn't necessarily his _favorite_ to talk about. All of his friends; Winry, Riza, Armstrong, Rose. Hell, he even missed Roy.

The brother's alone time was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Al bolted upright as Ed fell clumsily out of his chair.

"That couldn't be Noah, could it?!" Al asked, panicked.

"No, Noah left too long ago." Ed replied, still startled. "Besides, this girl's too close to the apartment to be Noah! Al, stay here and guard the room!" Ed jumped up and ran out the door.

"Wait! Brother!" Al began but the door slammed shut before he could finish.

Edward ran down the stairs, skipping steps in his hurry. He ran out the door, panting, but no one was in sight.

"Come on, you've been pacing in front of this building for an hour already!" he heard a man yell from the alleyway. Edward peered over the corner to see where the voices came from. It was too dark to see their faces but it was obvious to tell that there were three men surrounding a girl around his age. "AND you talked to that gypsy girl!" the man continued.

"Yea, obviously you know something about those rockets!!" The second man said. "So, you SHOULD know where to find the rockets as well!"

"I'm telling you!" the girl replied, her voice sounding shaky. "The woman just wanted to know where the nearest train station was! Besides, I don't know about any liquid fueled rockets or this 'Thule's Society'!"

'_That's what this is about...' _Ed thought to himself. _'So, there's still some Shambala-obsessed creeps from the Thule's society left...'_

"Don't worry, boys" the third man responded, who obviously seemed like the leader of this gang. "We can _make_ her talk..."

Ed heard the young girl whimper. Without hesitation, he picked up one of the cobblestones on the ground and chucked it at the man, who was pinning the girl to the wall. In an instant, the cobblestone hit the mans head and he glared in the direction in which it came from.

"Hey, who the hell is that?!" the leader shouted.

Ed walked down the alleyway, towards the three men. "Edward Elric, and don't you forget it!" he replied. Without hesitation, Ed darted for the garbage can next to him and grabbed the lid. "Here, hope you can CATCH!" Ed shouted. He threw the lid and it hit one of the men square in the head. "And just to tell you, there ARE no more liquid fuel rockets, they were destroyed today!"

"Oh, really...?" the leader said, still pinning the girl to the wall. "In that case, we won't be needing you anymore! James, take care of him!"

The other man whipped out his pistol and aimed it at Edward. Before the man could fire, Ed held out his right hand. After the man fired, the bullet ricocheted off the automail and hit the man in the shoulder.

The leader growled and shoved the girl into the opposite wall. "Guys, retreat!" he shouted. "He ain't human!"

Without hesitation, the three men ran down the alleyway and disappeared. Ed rushed to where the girl lied and peered over to her.

"Hey, you alright?!" Ed asked, worriedly.

"Ugh..." she groaned and she sat herself up. "Yea, I'll be fine..."

Ed held out his hand and helped her up. Getting a closer to the girl allowed him to finally see what she looked like. She didn't wear skirts or dresses like the others, instead she wore black, leather pants and a white shirt. She also wore a black, leather jacket and black boots.

The girl sighed and brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Thanks for your help there..." she said, gratefully. "I was in a tight position the-"

The girl peered at him with her crystal blue eyes as she stared back into his golden ones. "You're...you said you were Edward Elric, right?" she whispered.

"Huh? Yea..why?" Ed asked, confused.

"ED!" she shouted happily. "It's great to see you again! Oh, wow, it's been so long!"

"Eh...I don't mean to be rude but...who are you?" Ed asked, dazed.

"Oh, come on!" she giggled. "You cant even remember? It's me, Triela!"

The girl who moved to Resembool when he was only 7 years old, the girl who helped him in rehabilitation while he was getting used to his automail, Triela Kakoron.

Ed stared at her in complete shock. "T-Triela?!" he asked.

Triela smiled, her blonde hair glistening in the sun.

AN: Again! Im soo sorry for the short chapter! I'm going to make them much longer. Expect more shocking twists in the next chapter and more Original characters!!!


End file.
